Simlish Names
Simlish names of premade sims, which then get translated to English. I tend to use them to make better effect to say, wait for the climax of a fic. Nick Alto – Rish Eadiff Alugufee Vita Alto - Arixif Tezena (Teejaa) Alugufee Holly Alto - Firuuza Colafee Erunor Alugufee Bert Alto - Safir Notaluu Alugufee Iqbal Alvi – Niforo Toble Kojoo VJ Alvi - Veep Jerfablu Kojoo (Making VJ an initialism of Veep Jerfablu) Miraj Alvi - Elaue Tojapiss Kojoo Beau Andrews - Konuff Talovet Beejeem Victoria Andrews - Laefe Nijang (Virsuz) Beejeem Jack Bunch - Fert Tomik Veloss Judy Bunch - Anara Ledira (Nofii) Veloss Ethan Bunch - Rafiki Tovipa Veloss Lisa Bunch - Lerie Ocavor Veloss Arlo Bunch – Dyrumo Tradellis Veloss Darlene Bunch - Naemae Soomocha Veloss Ransom Clavell - Fijet Erudra Nocik Jennie Clavell – Derux Camphor (Lefii) Nocik Buster Clavell – Folifo Stareir Nocik Bessie Clavell – Narare Lupem (Dofaa) Nocik Xander Clavell – Elefib Thedra Nocik Connor Frio – Heffalub Ketso Serpugilliam Jared Frio – Xolpen Zetsu Serpugilliam Gus Hart - Acox Erein Valtiff Dorie Hart - Vegaf Tullocc (Orecc) Valtiff Bebe Hart – Rorai Napriu Valtiff Jamie Jolina - Efaxe Xifferi Vefixxovs Marty Keaton - Folib Taxxora Exajoo Justine Keaton - Eracae Keloxin (Vellip) Exajoo Erin Kennedy – Feal Kaelefoo Vakoruu Gaylord Koffi - Efaru Travee Mejoo Gobias Koffi - Mifaru Nimoo Mejoo Tamara Donner - Elecadi Tledera Fairouxe Emma Hatch - Trax Xorix Fizaueh Stiles McGraw - Fericc Edigin val'Fekiyoo Cycl0n3 Sw0rd - F40r1x X03f4n T33f0ss Blair Wainwright - Niffora Aredith Veleplum Boyd Wainwright – Trekor Perjoll Veleplum Susan Wainwright - Acare Adricivu (Biilossos) Veleplum Yumi Sekemoto – Akasi Tikso Pinkachu Leighton Sekemoto – Erecc Naboo Pinkachu Sam Sekemoto - Ovas Theiass Pinkachu Fiona McIrish – Efela Falarinn val'Rofux River McIrish – Caiar Traker val'Rofux Molly French - Aetha Samelie Gorcui Sandi French – Dejeh Zufoo Gorcui Christopher Steel – Foraxixiu Leferame Verfoll Claire Ursine - Lefaxui Truxuca Caliphrand Pauline Wan - Elekip Kethambet Feibraav Hank Goddard – Veroff Oroo'on Nipoo Thornton Wolff - Fallik Tluppesz Corennus Vyoos Morgana Wolff – Leiefa Arhothan (Foreek) Vyoos Madison VanWatson - Korbani Dolavisin Lejucc mel'Droyfus Monika Morris – Filoja Tambarezz Dravis Dorbandix Tori Kimura - Araki Tetsun Tarfifd Ayesha Ansari – Dereffel Alkfarhid Vilcoom Milton Bachelor – Fejelos Therocarin Vorpom Enriqueta Bachelor - Nedilda Echaldor (Capuxi) Vorpom Simis Bachelor - Simferoux Spherelia Vorpom Jocasta Bachelor – Pelajo Emiroo (Refuhilat) Vorpom Michael Bachelor - Cofori Teffalump Zaheed Vorpom Bella Bachelor – Elara Raemia Frovipp Vorpom Simon Crumplebottom – Difoo Vexiller Dexaroff Velaruprux Prudence Crumplebottom – Claafe Teploojoo Furcamoo (Enjera) Velaruprux Agnes Crumplebottom – Gelkari Eliphaeea Nachodar Velaruprux Erik Darling - Faiko Velaripp Terfaljoux Samuel Goth – Darfor Ephraimana Dooraboo Valoris Olivia Goth – Salijera Kharemi (Belarda) Valoris Helen Hall – Fantae Dorkinder Cherathop Victor Goth – Jerfinkar Threpsin Flahadorin Valoris Gretle Goth - Letara Chareloff Vollipoo (Joblanka) Valoris Gunther Goth - Erroki Kelarro Ahannmaray Valoris Frida Goth - Myaxaaraa Futachu Raifflabox Valoris Lolita Goth – Exaara Chadelmen (Firachu) Valoris Cornelia Goth – Faraxale Reisas Chandoolam (Velaruprux) Valoris Mortimer Goth – Terfijaku Morrusula Nuvirillek Valoris Hecuba Goth – Nela Valoris (Cats don't have middle names) Menelaus Goth - Efai Valoris (Cats don't have middle names) Cassandra Goth – Rebafae Flendarman Tradolep Valoris Alexander Goth – Evirocun Akhotep Fhikerdev Valoris Kermit Landgraab - Effelof Tharupuss Nahalaveps Danneletcoxour Kitty Landgraab - Lefaiaza Acharenda Varfolor (Rofalif) Danneletcoxour Chester Landgraab – Felakajoo Thosawypp Rophylapn Danneletcoxour Queenie Landgraab - Tarfah Eherifuloo Nyssawypp (Doajap) Danneletcoxour Nancy Landgraab – Elaveek Thedarappoo Nukakajoof Danneletcoxour Geoffrey Landgraab - Ofajap Ethejeek (Keralif) Danneletcoxour Malcolm Landgraab – Helojorulais Nikoroumus Flaredenfir ka-Eithromiuslap-nuk Danneletcoxour (Helojorulais Danneletcoxour ka-Eithromiuslap-nuk) (ka-Eithromiuslap-nuk is more of a title to distinguish him from the other Helojorulais Danneletcoxour's and Helojorulaide Danneletcoxour's.) Kaylinn Langerak - Corabek Ethajak Cluentes Faranifos Zelda Mae - Lafajea Foorofiv Drof Dustin Langerak - Noffaras Thosan Faranifos Parker Langerak – Otajek Tredor Nivaboo Faranifos Iliana Langerak - Safaai Kaimea (Drof) Faranifos Yes, the names like Kelarif or Firachu in the (brackets) are the maiden names. My English birth name for Cycl0n3 Sw0rd was Ralston Buck McMahon. If I had to make a Simlish birth name for Cycl0n3 Sw0rd\F40r1x T33f0ss, it'd be Trofajoo Nukurev Tolvraif. For the aphostrophe in Hank\Veroff's middle name, it's to tell it's pronounced "OH-roo-ohn". Maybe? My pronounciations for any of those names may change each time I say it, so really it's mostly to break up three consecutive O's. BONUS: For the ship in my avatar in the sims 3 official forum, Susan's Acare Adricivu Biilossos, and Bebe is Rorai Napriu Valtiff, making the ship Acarai Adririu Biilotiff or just Acarai. Read more: http://swampertwee.freeforums.net/t...s#ixzz4qyrCSHZd Category:Names Category:Sims 3 Category:Meta